Uspavanka
by Spooky Sundae
Summary: Kratka priča o Rueinim zadnjim trenucima u Igrama gladi, gledano kroz njene oči. Pisano na hrvatskom, rejting T zbog smrti lika.


**A/N:** Zdravo svima! Evo jedan _fan fiction_ na hrvatskom, posvećen liku malene Rue, mom najdražem (osim Katniss) iz prve knjige „Igara gladi". Pa, ako ima čitalaca iz regije ili dijaspore komentirajte, a ako pak ne, eto, nema veze, barem ću za neki svoj osobni gušt postaviti priču. Nadam se da vam se sviđa!

* * *

Gotovo je. Napokon je gotovo.

To je prva misao koja mi prođe glavom prije nego mi neopisiva bol uspije prožeti tijelo, a noge me izdaju. Posrnem na meku travu i u panici gledam kako se njeno žarko zelenilo natapa neprirodnom, odvratnom crvenom bojom. Slike oko mene su mutne, a zvukovi nejasni i isprepliću se s mojim mahnitim i teškim uzdisajima te vrištanjem koje vjerojatno samo ja trenutno čujem, i to u svojoj glavi.

Tada, odjednom, osjetim nešto mokro na svom licu. Suzu koja nije moja. I primijetim, po prvi put, tamnu sjenu koja se nadvila nad mnom. Sjenu koja me obgrlila i primila, koja me štiti i moja je jedina granica između života i smrti. Smognem snage kako bih ju dograbila i ne puštam ju više, ni za živu glavu. Znam da će me ona spasiti. Ne od smrti, niti od pakla; to su pakosni prijatelji koje sam prihvatila samim ulaskom u ovu izopačenu igru, već od boli i jadi kojima bi moji zadnji trenutci bili ispunjeni da nje nema. Da nema moje sjene, moje Katniss.

„Raznijela si im hranu?" prošapućem kroz stisnute zube, tek sada primjećujući koliko mi je glas stvarno oslabio i kako mi se tijelo nekontrolirano trese. „Sve do posljednjeg komadića", čujem odgovor i umirim se, barem na trenutak.

„Moraš pobijediti", uspijem izgovoriti hrapavim glasom prije no što iskašljam gnusnu tekućinu na svoj posljednji jastuk od usahlog, trulog lišća. Mirisi oko mene su odjednom tako snažni i osjećam kako mi gore u nosnicama. Neću još dugo, znam to. Pri samoj pomisli na što stiže hitro se uhvatim za svoju sjenu i spasiteljicu objema rukama, držeći ju svom snagom koja je još preostala u mom izmučenom, slabašnom tijelu.

„Nemoj otići", kukavički prozborim muklim i očajničkim glasom još uvijek umirućeg, ali već odavno zaboravljenog djeteta. Tko bi se uopće i sjećao mene, osim moje obitelji? Nitko, ama baš nitko. Živjela sam prekratko na ovoj okrutnoj planeti, ali očito dovoljno dugo da bi moja beznačajnost i bijeda bili dovoljno dobra prolazna zabava mojim nadređenim. Pa eto vam, draga gospodo kapitolska i najdraži naš predsjedniče. Nadam se da vam je moj život bio zadovoljavajuća igračka. I nadam se da ste se beskrajno zabavili trgajući je na komadiće.

„Jasno da neću. Ostajem uz tebe". Glas moje zaštitnice me trgne iz uznemirujućih misli, a moje polumrtvo tijelo prođu posljednji trnci ugode dok mi njene hrapave i izgrebene ruke miluju kosu i čelo. Odjednom se osjećam tako mirno i spokojno, kao da je moja duša napustila tijelo i sada gleda ovaj zastrašujući prizor s neke druge, ljepše i dražesnije doline u kojoj nema boli ni suza. To je mjesto kojim teku bistri hladni potoci vode, a ne prolivena krv nevine djece. To je mjesto posljednjih utjeha za umiruće budale.

„Pjevaj mi nešto." Ni sama ne znam kako uspijevam prozboriti te riječi, ali duboko sam svjesna da će mi biti zadnje. Muklo zujanje vjetra pomiješano s jedva čujnim jecajima je odgovor koji čujem. Sklopim teške vjeđe i pripremim se pokleknuti pred sudbinom, dopuštajući da mi nejasni pjev šojki rugalica iz daljine bude posljednja uspavanka. No čim začujem drhtavi glas svoje spasiteljice jedva primjetni, blijedi smiješak olakšanja zaigra na trenutak na mojim žednim usnama, prije nego ga izbrišu posljednji mrtvački trzaji iznemoglog tijela. Prepuštajući se melodiji osjetim kako snaga napušta moje udove i moj stisak popušta. Ispustim posljednji dah života i uzdam se u stihove koji polako iščezavaju, zajedno sa slabašnim otkucajima mog nekad hrabrog i jakog srca.

_Na livadi gustoj, ispod krošnje vrbe _

_Postelja travnata, jastuk mek i zelen_

_Spusti na njega glavu, sklopi snene oči_

_Kad ih otvoriš opet, svjetlo će doći._


End file.
